Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Rosa hybrida cultivar Scholtec.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hybrid Tea Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Scholtec.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut Rose cultivars with a high yield of cut flowering stems, attractive flower color, long and strong stems, dark green leaves and good postproduction longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1999 of two unnamed proprietary selections, not patented. The cultivar Scholtec was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The new cultivar differs primarily from plants of the unnamed proprietary selections in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at De Kwakel, The Netherlands, since 2000, has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Scholtecxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new Hybrid Tea Rose as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dark green-colored leaves.
2. Vigorous growth habit.
3. Long and strong flowering stems.
4. Large mauve-colored flowers.
5. High yield of cut flowering stems.
6. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose can be compared to plants of the cultivar Schrenat, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No 10/109,950. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose differed from plants of the cultivar Schrenat in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose were taller and broader than plants of the cultivar Schrenat.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose were mauve in color whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Schrenat were pink in color.